Swimming & Stings
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: The gang heads to the beach for the day, and Ally is stung by a jellyfish. Austin, of course, thinks that it is his fault, resulting in the two having a big blowout. Can the two work out their differences in time? Or is their friendship on the line? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with yet another A&A story! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, but hopefully I can post a few over my Spring Break! This is a pretty long one-shot, and I was going to separate it into chapters, but decided to just keep it as it is, so hope you enjoy it! Oh, and this is before Austin and Ally started dating in my story "Sickness & Songs", but there is flirting and Auslly moments, basically the same thing that Disney has been torturing us Auslly lovers with. Plus, read the Author's Note at the end, it clears up a few things from this story.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Ally P.O.V

It was a really hot day in Miami, Florida, and I was working the morning shift in Sonic Boom. Even though it was only the morning, it was already super hot.

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, come again!" I said as I finished ringing up a customer. As they were leaving the store, Trish walked in sucking a lollipop bigger than her hand.

"Guess who got a job at the Candy Store?" she said.

"Wow, your job at Frank's Furniture didn't last long," I said. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"What are you talking about? It lasted for four hours, and that's a record. You should be proud of your best friend's accomplishment!" Trish said.

"Oh, Trish," I said, shaking my head.

"What?" she asked. I looked at her with a _really, Trish? Really_? look and bent down to grab my book.

"So, any new songs for Austin yet?" she asked, trying to peer at the page I had the book open too. I slammed it shut quickly.

"I have one started, but you're not allowed to see it yet," I said.

"Ugh, fine. Oh my gosh, why is it so hot today?" Trish complained as she fanned herself with her lollipop.

"It just is, and Trish, you know that's not going to help, right?" I said, pointing to the lollipop flying in front of her face.

"It's better than nothing," she shot back. I knew better than to argue with her, so I let the matter go.

Just then, my best guy friend Austin, and Dez strolled in.

"Hey girls," Austin greeted.

"Hey Ally, oompa loompa," Dez nodded at each of us, the last comment obviously meant for Trish.

She glared at him. "You know, I may have known you for almost a year, but I am still more than capable of smacking those freckles off your face," she threatened. "With a shovel," she added.

"You wouldn't," Dez said.

"Oh, you know she would," Austin and I said in unison. Trish nodded in confirmation.

"Anyways, Ally, when does your shift end?" Austin asked me.

"One, why?" I asked.

"Well, its 12:45 now, so after your shift is done, we should all go to the beach!" Austin suggested.

Everyone agreed, except me. "You know I have bad experiences at the beach Austin," I whined.

"It wasn't that bad last time!" Austin protested.

"Really? Because last time I checked, we almost got busted for breaking into an ice cream shop. Actually, technically we did get busted, but we're lucky we weren't put behind bars!" I exclaimed.

Austin rolled his eyes. "C'mon Ally, cut loose and have some fun. One day you'll have a good experience at the beach, and that day, is today!"

I stared at my friends' eager faces before finally giving in. I reluctantly sighed. "Alright, fine, we'll go to the beach."

"Yes!" the other three exclaimed happily.

"Well, I've gotta get back to work, so please, try not to break anything," I pleaded to the two boys.

"We won't," they said. I gave them disbelieving looks before heading off to help a customer looking at guitars.

"Can I help you find something sir?" I asked the man.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for a guitar for my thirteen year old daughter. Her old one broke last week, so she needs a new one," he explained.

I nodded. "Alright, well the ones on this rack are more for adults, but over here are the ones for teenagers," I said as I lead him to a rack with slightly smaller guitars.

"Oh, perfect! Thanks so much," he said.

I smiled. "Not a problem. I'll let you look some more and when you're ready, I'll ring-"

I jumped as I heard a loud crash from the other side of the store. I whipped around to see Dez and Austin standing in a pile of tambourines and trumpets.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" I told the man before running towards the mess.

"What on earth happened here? And what did I say about breaking stuff!" I exclaimed.

"Um, not to do it?" Austin said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _Good, he's always been intimidated when I'm ticked, _I thought in victory.

"Exactly!" I said, throwing my hands up. I sighed, "Clean this up please."

I left the boys to clean up the mess of instruments while I went behind the register to ring the man up, who had picked out a pink guitar.

"I think she'll like this one," he said happily. "Pink is her favourite color."

"Alright, that'll be $400 please." He handed me a wad of money.

"Keep the change," he said before leaving.

"Oh, thanks!" I called after him. I flipped through the money. There was $600 here! _That guy must have some money to spare, _I thought. _What a nice guy._

"Ally, we're heading to our places to get our stuff, so we'll meet you at the beach," Trish called as Dez finished putting the last trumpet back on the shelf. I nodded and the three left the store.

I put the money in the register and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was already one o'clock, and Heather, a family friend who helped out at the store, came in just in time.

"Hey Ally," she greeted me. Heather was about twenty years old with long blond hair and green eyes. She was really nice and I had known her for pretty much my whole life.

"Hi Heather. I'm heading to the beach now, so tell my dad when he comes back please," I told her.

"Sounds good. Have fun!" I grinned at her and left the store before quickly dashing home. It took about five minutes, as I didn't live too far from the store, but I was sweating from the heat when I got back.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into a midnight blue bikini with a white sundress overtop, white flip flops, grabbed my beach bag, which already had stuff in it from last time, and went back downstairs.

As I ran out the door, my neighbour, Mrs. Carson, was playing with her four year old daughter Angela in a plastic kiddie pool in their front yard.

"Hi Ally," Angela grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Hi Angela! Hello Mrs. Carson!" I called to her mother as well. She smiled and waved as Angela started splashing in the pool again, laughing hysterically.

I started giggling at the little toddler's antics and continued on my way to the beach. Luckily, the beach was closer to my house than Sonic Boom, so before I knew it, I was already there.

I spotted Austin, Trish, and Dez sitting in the sand under a couple of umbrellas and headed over.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey!" they said. Trish was reading a fashion magazine, Austin was tanning while listening to his iPod, and Dez was drawing faces on his toes.

"Um, Dez? Why are you drawing faces on your toes?" I asked as I sat down next to Austin.

"I need to have buddies to swim with me, duh!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's why we're here, you whack-a-doodle!" Trish exclaimed as she whacked him upside the head. Austin and I stifled laughs as Dez and Trish got into an argument.

Austin pulled out his earphones and turned his iPod off. He sat up and looked at me. "Well, while they're busy doing that, want to hit the water with me?"

I hesitated. "Uh, there's this thing called sharks and other vicious animals that live in the ocean, so nah, I'm good."

"Oh c'mon Ally, please? For me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. _Oh, damn that face! _I thought.

"Fine, just for a bit," I said reluctantly.

"Yes! Thanks Ally!" Austin said as we stood up. I slipped off my sandals and wiggled out of my sundress and couldn't help but notice that Austin was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, now somewhat self conscious. It's not like I was staring at his shirtless chest, no matter how hot he looked. _Wait, what?_

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. That suit looks good on you," he said, and I swore I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, um, thanks," I said. Before things got more awkward, I said, "We're staying near the shore. I don't need sharks attacking me!" I added.

That snapped him out of it. "Don't be so paranoid. And don't worry, I'll protect you from the sharks," he teased as he poked me in the ribs. I playfully hit him on his shoulder as we made our way to the water.

Once we were at the edge, Austin dove right in, but I dipped a toe in.

"That's cold!" I shrieked.

Austin chuckled from the water. "You've just gotta get used to it."

I hesitated before wading up to my waist. For me, that didn't take much, since I was pretty short without my usual heels on.

"Hey, that's actually not that bad. It's kind of nice," I said before diving under and coming back up.

"See? You can have a good experience if you just try," Austin said. I grinned at him and splashed him. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"Ah, Ally!" he spluttered. I just giggled and dove under the water before he could get me. I came back up quietly behind him and jumped on his back. I couldn't help but notice how toned he was, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. _We're just friends. Best friends._

"Gotcha!" I laughed.

I could hear him laughing and he leaned backwards in hopes that I would slip off into the water. Sure enough, I did.

_Oh, it's on, _I thought.

* * *

><p>We spent about an hour play fighting each other and having a great time when Austin said, "Man, all this fighting is making me hungry. I'm going to head to the Snack Shack and grab some food. You coming?"<p>

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just going to swim around for a bit longer."

He shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." He waded out of the water and went to get food, and I moved a bit closer to shore, still a bit paranoid about sharks, especially with the fact that I was now alone.

I floated on my back for a bit and dove around like a dolphin for about ten minutes before deciding I was going to get out for a rest. As I walked along the sandy bottom of the beach, I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my foot, like something was zapping it was an electric rod.

I screamed in pain and looked down to see a jellyfish slightly buried in the sand where my foot had just been.

"OW!" I shouted. Trish, Dez, and Austin looked up and saw me collapse on the shore while grabbing my foot.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Austin yelled as he dropped the food and bolted towards me. Trish and Dez ran to get the lifeguard, who, unfortunately, was on the other side of the beach.

"Ally, what happened?" Austin exclaimed as he knelt down in front of me grabbing my shoulders.

"I stepped on a jellyfish and it stung me. Now my foot feels like it's on fire. Austin, it hurts so bad!" I said, as I felt tears of pain brimming my eyes.

He noticed and looked at me with concern. "Let me see it," he said. I shook my head.

"Ally," he said gently. "I need to look at it. I'm no doctor, but I can still see how bad it looks. Alright? I'll be gentle," he said as he took my hands and slowly pried them off of my foot before carefully replacing them with his own. I mentally smiled at how careful he was being. _Stop it Ally, now is not the time to be thinking about that! _

"That looks pretty bad Alls," Austin said as he took one last glance at it before taking his hands off. "I'll be right back."

He ran to our stuff quickly and came back with an ice pack and handed it to me.

"Why do you have an ice pack at the beach?" I asked, but accepted it gratefully none the less.

"I brought one since you were coming. No offence or anything, but you know, in case you got hurt, since bad things happen to you when you're at beach," he said, smiling slightly.

Despite the pain, I giggled slightly. "Well, thanks."

We were quiet for a moment and I tried to ignore the pain for a minute. "So much for this being a bad-experience free day, huh?"

He gave me a small smile at my attempt at a joke. "Yeah, I thought today was the day."

He met my gaze and we both found ourselves unable to look away. It didn't last long though, as I caught sight of Trish and Dez running back with the lifeguard on their heels.

"What happened, Ally?" the lifeguard said. I wondered how she knew my name, but then I noticed that it was Carrie Walsh, a recent graduate from my school.

"Jellyfish sting on my foot, and it hurts really bad," I replied.

She took a look at it. "When did it happen?"

"About ten minutes ago," I replied.

"Did you see what the jellyfish looked like?"

I nodded. "It was about medium sized with yellow stripes on the head part."

Carrie's eyes widened. "How many tentacles?"

"Um, about 6, why?" I asked. Now she was freaking me out.

"That's a Tiger Jellyfish, no wonder you're still in so much pain," she said.

"I'm sorry, but what's a Tiger Jellyfish?" Austin asked. I nodded, confused as well.

"It's a rare jellyfish that _usually_ doesn't stick close to shore, therefore we don't have to worry about people getting stung, since they are always far out, away from swimmers. However, we do get the occasional incidents where a surfer will get stung while they're far out in the water. A Tiger Jellyfish sting is very painful, as a normal jellyfish sting should only be feeling like a dull pain after about five minutes post-incident. You said it's been about ten minutes, correct?" Carrie explained, while directing the last part at me.

"Yeah, about that," I said.

She nodded. "Yep, you've gotta get to a hospital so the doctor can fix it up." She looked at her watch. "I'll drive you guys, just let me tell Ryan to cover my shift." She left to let the other lifeguard, who I assumed was Ryan Miller, another recent graduate, know where she was going, leaving us four alone again.

"We'll pack up the stuff, and meet you guys at the hospital," Trish said.

"No, Trish will pack up the stuff. I need to finish drawing my family on my toes," Dez piped up.

"Dez! Now is not the time!" Austin exclaimed frustrated as Trish grabbed Dez by the ear and pulled him away.

When we were alone, Austin said, "This is my fault."

I looked at him shocked. "How on earth is this your fault Austin?"

"If I never would have made you come to the beach, this wouldn't have happened," he said as he looked down with a guilty expression.

I took the hand that wasn't holding the ice pack and brought it up to put it on his cheek. He looked up at me.

"Hey, this is in no way your fault. I was actually having fun with you before I got stung," I said. I must not have looked convincing because he looked doubtful, but I was serious, so I said more forcefully, "I mean it, Austin."

He looked at me fore a second before nodding slowly. "Okay. Well, in that case, I had fun too." We smiled at each other, and Carrie came jogging back.

"Okay, you ready?" she asked as she dug her keys out of her pocket.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said.

"Hey, where are Trish and Dez?" Carrie asked, confused.

"They're meeting us at the hospital," Austin explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get going before that sting gets worse," she said. I handed the icepack to her and Austin wrapped his arms around me to help me up. It was pretty hard using one leg, and very painful, but I finally got up into a standing position. Well, a flamingo position is a more appropriate answer.

Austin turned around and crouched down. "Get on," he said.

I hesitated. "I can just hop."

"Ally, just get on," he sighed at my stubbornness. I climbed onto his back with some difficulty and wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my legs to hold me. He hoisted me up and the three of us began to walk to the parking lot.

Carrie walked ahead to start the vehicle, leaving me and Austin alone…again.

"Thanks Austin," I whispered to him as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For helping me, for caring for me, and for just being you. You're my best friend, so it means a lot." I kissed his cheek to show him I meant what I said, and I saw his cheeks glow pink.

"Uh, you're welcome. I'd do anything for you Alls, you know that," he said as he hoisted me up again.

"Yeah, I know. I'd do anything for you too," I replied, smiling.

We got to Carrie's convertible, which had the roof down, and Austin helped me into it before sliding in next to me. I laid my leg across his lap.

Carrie started the engine and sped out of the parking lot towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>When we reached the hospital, Austin helped me out and gave me another piggyback ride to the doors, with Carrie leading the way. Once inside, she went to the front desk explaining our situation and a nurse led us to a room down the hall.<p>

Austin set me down on the bed while he took a seat on a chair by the bed.

"Thanks Carrie," I said. Austin nodded his thanks too.

"Oh, I'm not leaving yet. I'm staying here until you're free to go, since you're obviously not walking home on that," she said, pointing to my foot. I smiled at her gratefully, and she gladly returned it. Before Carrie had graduated, she was like my older sister.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Hello, Miss Dawson, I'm Dr. Saunders," he said, shaking my hand, along with Carrie's and Austin's.

"Hi," I said.

"So, Miss Walsh here tells me you've been stung by a Tiger Jellyfish, correct?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation.

He took a look at it, asking me all the standard questions like "does it hurt? How about here? Can you feel this?" yada yada yada. And yes, it hurt everywhere he touched.

"Okay, well, it's not a bad sting; it's just the fact that it's a Tiger Jellyfish sting, which is why it's so painful. I'm going to get some stuff to clean it with, and I'll be right back," Dr. Saunders said as he left the room.

He came back right away with the cleaning stuff. "Now, I'm giving you fair warning that this is going to hurt, so I'm just letting you know. I'll go as gentle as I can," he said as he started to clean the wound.

As he was cleaning it, it felt like I was walking over big chunks of broken glass, and Austin must have noticed, so he offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and held it until the doctor finished cleaning my foot. Five minutes later, he finished, and it didn't hurt as much anymore, but it was definitely not okay to walk on yet. He put some sort of gel on the wound, which almost immediately soothed the pain, and then wrapped it.

"Here are some crutches," Carrie said suddenly as she came into the room with crutches. I hadn't even noticed she left. "Trish and Dez are in the waiting room too," she added.

"Okay. Thanks so much doctor," I said.

He smiled at me. "Not a problem, I'm glad I could help." He handed me a bottle of the gel. "Put this on the wound two times a day for seven days and you'll be good as new!"

I nodded. "Thanks again," I said before he left the room. I handed the bottle to Austin before taking the crutches from Carrie.

We headed out to the waiting room where we saw Trish and Dez arguing over what sounded like dogs. They stopped when they noticed us.

"Ally!" they exclaimed happily as they got up and came over. "How's the foot?"

"Way better than it was before, but I still can't walk on it for at least a week, hence these," I said, gesturing to the crutches.

"That's good then. At least it wasn't anything serious," Trish said.

"Well, I better get you four home, and I've gotta get back to the beach," Carrie said as we all went out to the car. Austin, again, helped me in.

We dropped Trish and Dez off first, then came to my house. As soon as Carrie stopped the car, Austin jumped out and ran over to my side and opened the door for me. I couldn't help by smile at how generous he was being.

"Thanks Austin, but you don't have to do that," I said.

"But I want to," he replied smiling as he helped me out and up the stairs to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"You sure you'll be okay here alone?" Austin asked.

I giggled. "Yes Austin, I'll be fine, now go. You've been more than helpful to me today."

"Alright, it's just that I worry about you Alls," he said.

I smiled softly at him. "I know you do, but I'm fine, honestly. And thanks again for everything you've done for me today, it means a lot."

He nodded and put the bottle of gel in my bag that was on my shoulder. "Not a problem. See you tomorrow," he said before leaning down to kiss my cheek and heading back to the car. Carrie was grinning at us like an idiot in the driver's seat and I blushed. _Damn Austin and his ways,_ I thought.

"Thanks again for everything Carrie!" I called to her as she pulled out of the driveway.

"No problem Ally! Keep me updated and feel better!" She smiled and she and Austin waved as she sped off down the street.

_Oh, what a day,_ I thought as I headed inside_. _

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review!**

**I'll clear up a few things right now incase some of you are confused:**

**1. I'm pretty sure Tiger Jellyfish don't exist, so I just made it up, plus I don't know how bad a jellyfish sting really is, since I've never been stung, but for the sake of the story, Ally's was bad.**

**2. As mentioned before, Austin and Ally are not dating in this story yet**

**3. Some grammar is supposed to be spelled wrong, such as "gotta", since it's a teenager speaking, and most teenagers say "gotta, not "got to". Just saying :p**

**I'm pretty sure I covered everything, but if I didn't, just PM me! **

**Follow me on Twitter? joellemc29**

**I'll hopefully write some new stories soon! Oh, and in case you haven't, read my other story, "Sickness & Songs" and review it! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! So, as promised, this is now at least a two-shot, possibly more. Depends on if you guys like it and review! I love you all, and a big shout out to _percabeth619_ and _Bubblelina15_ for following me on twitter! :) If I missed anyone, I'm sorry; I only recognized those two names! But thanks if you did follow me! Oh, and at _percabeth619_, I also love Percabeth! :) **

**Here is chapter 2 of Swimming & Stings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally…obviously.**

* * *

><p><span>Ally POV<span>

"Okay Trish, that's good. Really Trish, I'm fine. TRISH, I'M FINE!" I said exasperatedly to Trish as she kept fussing over my foot. Right now, she was in the middle of trying to prop it up on pillows.

Trish, Dez, and I were at Austin's house hanging out for the day, as his parents were both at work and he got bored easily. Austin and Dez were playing video games while Trish was playing nurse with me.

"Okay! Jeez, don't get so snarky with me," Trish mumbled. "Well, I'm not very good at this nursing business, so I think I'm going to head off to work."

I stared at her. "You don't work today."

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention I got fired today from the Candy Store," she said.

"Big surprise," Dez muttered. Trish went over and whacked him upside the head.

"OW!" he complained, while Austin snickered at him.

"Then shut up, you whack-a-doodle!" Trish said. She turned back to me. "Anyways, I got a new job at Sweet Dreams."

"Why would you get a job at a store that sells stuff that you need to go to bed with?" I asked.

"Um, because then I can sleep on the job, duh," Trish said, throwing her hands up. "Besides, they have this cool mattress that flashes colors! Later guys!" She bolted out of Austin's living room and through the front door of his house.

I shook my head and leaned over the side of the couch, trying to grab the bottle of gel for my foot that was on the table.

"Ha! I win!" Austin suddenly shouted, causing me to jump and flip off the couch onto my stomach. Of course, my foot smacked the floor.

"Ow, my foot! Damn it Austin!" I glared at him from the floor.

He looked over. "Oh, I'm so sorry Alls!" He jumped up and ran over to help me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me back onto the couch.

"Can you pass me the gel please?" I said, pointing to the bottle.

He handed it to me in a flash. "Here."

I grabbed it, took the tenser off my foot, and put some on, with much difficulty. I got stung a few days ago from a Tiger Jellyfish, and though my foot was feeling a bit better, thanks to the magic wonders of the gel, I still needed crutches, which sucked. Funny how Austin and I have both been on crutches this year. Maybe it's fate. _Whoa, where did THAT come from?_ I thought.

As I was setting the gel back down, Dez got up.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to be late for my aerobics class. Text you later, see ya!" He left quickly and it was just me and Austin left.

"Well, since you hate video games, want to make a snack?" He said.

"Actually, yes, I haven't eaten yet today," I replied.

"Oh, let's make banana buddies!" Austin exclaimed excitedly while clapping his hands like a five year old. He bolted to the kitchen before I had a chance to get up. I hated my crutched, so I just hopped after him.

When I finally got to the kitchen, Austin was waiting for me. "C'mon Alls, I'm hungry for banana buddies!" He jumped up and went to the cupboard to grab peanut butter.

"Uh, what exactly are banana buddies Austin?" I asked.

He stared at me and dropped the peanut butter container on the floor. "You don't know what banana buddies are? Are you serious? Oh my god, Ally, you're missing out!" He picked the container back up.

"You still haven't told me what they are," I pointed out.

"They're pieces of bread with peanut butter on them, with a banana for the mouth and raisins for the eyes. They are so good!" Austin explained. He grabbed a banana and was rummaging around for bread.

"Um, I'm allergic to raisins Austin," I explained, blushing a bit.

"You never told me that! I've eaten raisins around you before Ally, I could have caused a major problem!" he exclaimed, finally looking at me. _Wow, he looks really concerned about me getting hurt over that, _I thought.

"It's fine Austin, it's not a major allergy. I just get itchy, and for anything really bad to happen, I would have to actually eat a raisin," I explained quickly.

"Oh, okay. Well, good thing I know now. We'll just use chocolate chips instead for the eyes," he said, grabbing the chocolate chips out of the cupboard.

"Sounds good," I said. "Just a second." I hopped to his stereo where his iPod was plugged in, and turned on some music.

Austin grinned and pointed the butter knife at me. "You know me too well, Ally Dawson."

I giggled, and we spent about an hour in the kitchen, making banana buddies, eating them, and making a whole bunch of different snacks. Austin was sliding around on the kitchen floor and we were belting out lyrics to the different songs that came on. I was having a blast, and I could tell Austin was too. I felt like I was a little kid again.

After, we just sat and talked at the counter with my foot propped up on a stool. Austin was on the other stool beside my foot.

"So how's the foot feeling?" Austin asked.

I shrugged. "It's pretty good, it still burns a bit, but it's a lot better than it was before, thankfully. Only a few more days of putting that gel on."

"Well that's good to hear." He looked down. "I still feel bad."

"What do you feel bad for? I already told you Austin, it wasn't your fault that a starfish stung me. You had no control over that," I said softly. I went to grab his hand in a comforting gesture, but he pulled away.

"Austin?" I said, confused at his behaviour.

"If I had never forced you to go to the beach, as I've already told you, you wouldn't have got stung!" he argued.

"Oh honestly Austin, I'm fine now! Don't beat yourself up over it, alright?" I said, getting angry now.

He jumped up suddenly. "Ally, stop telling me it's fine, because it's not. It's practically my fault you were stung. It should have been me, not you. If I was in the water with you, I could've stopped it from happening!"

I would've jumped up, but I couldn't, sadly. It would have made the argument much more legit. "Oh my god Austin, you can't possibly think you could have stopped it from happening, you wouldn't have seen the jellyfish either because it was almost completely buried in sand! I'm trying to tell you that it's not your fault and that I'm completely fine, but you obviously don't want to listen to me at all! Your big ego is in the way!" I shouted.

"My big ego? MY big ego? Who's the one that's an annoying, bitchy, nosy, stubborn know-it-all that always has to be Little Miss Right? I'd say you've got the big ego! God, didn't your mother ever teach you anything about having manners for other people!" he shouted right back at me.

I felt like I had been slapped. I stared at him shocked.

"Huh, Ally Dawson has been rendered speechless for once," Austin smirked at me.

I got up. "I've got to go," I said quietly as I hopped to my crutches and went out the door before he could even say anything.

As soon as I shut the door, the tears that were building in my eyes streamed down my face. I shakily made my way down the sidewalk and went down the street towards my house.

It took me twenty minutes to get home, but when I finally did, I threw my crutches in anger and collapsed on the couch, finally bursting into sobs. My dad was at Sonic Boom for the day, and he wouldn't be back for a while yet.

My short-haired Yorkshire terrier, Astrid, came trotting over to me and whined near my face. I got up slowly to see her staring up at me.

"Hey Astrid," I said to her. Yes, I talk to my dog. So what? I'm sure tons of people talk to their pets. Plus, I was home alone, and I had no one else to talk to.

She kept whining and I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 at night. I had been sobbing for two hours straight. "You hungry girl? C'mon," I said as I hopped over to her food dish and fed her.

As she was eating, I sat there thinking about what Austin had said about my mom. No one knew about my mother except for my dad and Trish. I know Austin didn't know, but it still hurt. And the fact that he had called me an annoying, bitchy, nosy, stubborn know-it-all that always had to be right pissed me off too. I guess I said he had a big ego, but really, he has to know that it wasn't his fault because it obviously wasn't. Plus he said i had a big ego too. I think I'm in the right here!

I realized how tired I was and I headed to my bedroom, with Astrid tagging along behind me. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and was about to crawl into bed when Astrid started jumping up at the bed. I bent down and scooped her up to set her on the foot of my bed before crawling in myself. Of course, Astrid being Astrid crawled up beside me and curled into a ball at my side.

I don't even remember falling asleep.

**A/N: So there's chapter 2 of this story! Hope you liked it! Now, I noticed that a lot of A&A stories never have Austin and Ally fights in them, and I felt that this story needed it in a way to make it more interesting, so obviously, this story is NOT over yet, so stay tuned! Please Review!Thanks!  
><strong>

**Joelle xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! Thanks so much for all of the reviews on my last chapter; I didn't think I would get that many! I'm glad some of you mentioned that you liked how Austin and Ally fought; it spiced things up a bit. To _RossLynchLUVR, _thanks for catching that mistake! I never would have noticed that, so it is now fixed! :) And to _HoaLotsAtla, _don't worry, that was my plan originally…they aren't making up right away :) **

**Also, I made Austin call Ally a few more names in Chapter 2 during their fight, so she could have a reason to still be really upset, so go check it out first because if you've already read Chapter 2 before I posted this chapter, you will be confused about what Ally says he called her in this chapter, because you'll be like "he didn't call her that"…well, he did, because I added it. Anyways, enough of my rant, please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Ally POV<span>

I woke up the next morning to Astrid sitting on my chest licking my face. "Ew, Astrid!" I laughed as I picked her up and set her back on the ground. She trotted out of my room and down the stairs, probably wanting her breakfast.

I got out of bed and pulled open my curtains to bright sunlight. "Looks like another hot day out," I said. I went to my closet and changed into a red dress with a thick black belt. I paired the outfit with black knee-high boots and white socks that showed just over the top of the boots. Looking at my hair, I just threw it up into a ponytail and didn't put any makeup on. I wasn't in the mood.

As I got downstairs, I found my dad at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Oh, hey Dad, what are you doing home? I thought you had to be at the store," I said as I grabbed Astrid's food bag.

He looked up from the paper. "Heather called and insisted that she could handle it for a bit, so she told me not to come in until noon, which gives me about," he looked at his watch, "ten minutes." He sighed. "How's the foot feeling?"

"Feels the same as it did yesterday, but I can stop using the crutches and the gel in a couple of days, which is good," I said.

"Yeah, than poor Austin won't have to be helping you all the time," Dad teased. At the mention of Austin's name, a wave of anger washed through me.

"Let's not talk about Austin," I muttered.

Dad's full attention was on me now. "What's wrong, sweetie?

"Oh, nothing, it's no big deal," I said.

He wasn't giving up. "Ally…did something happen between you two?"

I glanced at him before bending down give Astrid her food. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ally, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Dad asked.

I nodded, and sat in silence for a moment before spilling the whole Austin-thinking-it's-his-fault to the fight. He sat quiet through the whole thing, digesting everything, but when I mentioned my mom, he tensed.

"He seems to think it's all his fault and he wouldn't even listen to my reasoning. He always has to make someone feel bad for him, Dad, or put the blame on himself when it doesn't even concern him. And considering the fact that he called me names and bashed mom," I said.

Dad sighed. "Ally, you also said he had a big ego."

I stared at him. "Yeah, but that's nothing compared to what he called me and what he said about mom. Plus, he said I had a big ego too!"

"Honey, he doesn't know about your mother," Dad said calmly.

"I know that, Dad," I snapped. "That didn't give him any reason to call me those names though, now did it?" I sighed. "I'm sorry Dad; I'm just really frustrated at Austin, and I miss mom," I said, tears coming to my eyes now.

Dad stood up and hugged me. "I know honey, I miss her too."

I hugged him back and pulled away. "It's 12:05, Dad."

"Oh, shoot! I've got to get going, or I'm going to be late!" He grabbed his keys and pulled on his shoes.

"Dad, you're already late," I pointed out.

He chuckled at me. "Touché. I'll see you later tonight, and cheer up honey. Maybe you should give Austin some space, hang out with Trish for the day instead. It'll give you and him some time to clear your minds."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. It's probably a good idea. See you."

He waved and headed out the door. I heard the car pull out of the driveway a minute later.

I looked down at Astrid. "Well, Astrid, I guess I'm heading off the Sweet Dreams for the day. It sounds boring, but at least I have someone to hang with. I guess I could hang with Dez", I thought for a second. "On second thought, Sweet Dreams is sounding a lot better."

I grabbed my cell and checked for messages. There were six from Trish within ten minutes apart, and four from Dez within five minutes apart. (Trish in _italics_, Dez in **bold**)

_9:00- Ally, Dez told me that Austin said you and him had a fight. What's up__?_

_9:02- Ally, it's no good to ignore texts and shut yourself out from your surrounding peers._

_9:03- That last text sounded so cheesy. Ignore it._

_9:04- Wait, I just told you not to ignore texts. Ugh!_

_9:06- Ally Dawson, answer your phone now!_

_9:10- Surprisingly, I'm not fired from Sweet Dreams yet, so come there and we can talk today since you aren't answering your god damn phone!_

**9:31- Austin told me you guys had a fight. What happened? You two never fight! **

**9:32- ****You guys should talk it out.**

**9:34- Ally! Trish took my crayon that I was using! Tell her to give it back!**

**9:35- She took the whole box now! Ally! Answer your phone! **

I shook my head and decided I'd just answer all of Trish's questions when I got to Sweet Dreams, and considering Dez's last couple of texts, he was probably with her, so I would answer his questions there too.

I couldn't walk all the way to where Trish worked, it was at least a fifteen minute drive, and there was no way I was calling Austin to give me a lift, so I called my next door neighbour, Mrs. Carson. She agreed to give me a lift, and a few minutes later, she pulled into my driveway.

I hobbled down the steps and into her car. "Thanks for the lift on such short notice Mrs. Carson," I said as she drove down the street.

She smiled at me. "No problem, Ally dear, it was perfect timing actually. I've got to pick Angela up at day care anyways." Angela was her four-year-old daughter.

When we got to Sweet Dreams, I thanked Mrs. Carson for the ride and hobbled into the store. I found Trish and Dez at a set up of a bedroom coloring. Trish was at the vanity, and Dez was sprawled across the bed.

Trish and Dez looked up when they heard me coming. "Ally! Finally, I thought you were dead!" Trish exclaimed, jumping up.

"Um, nope, I'm not. Sorry I didn't answer your texts, my phone was off," I explained. I looked at Dez. "How come you're not with Austin?" I asked, spitting out Austin's name.

Dez looked uncomfortable. "Uh, he's in a pretty bad mood since you two had that fight yesterday, so I came here instead, to give him space. Speaking of that, what did you two fight about anyways? From the way Austin is acting, it seemed pretty bad."

I told them everything, with them listening politely the whole time. I had to explain the situation with my mom to Dez since he was confused about that part of the story, and when I finished, I was near tears again, and Trish came over and hugged me.

"Oh, Ally, that's awful. Want me to hurt him?" she said angrily.

"No, Trish, he didn't know, but it still hurt me. I never thought he would call me those names, he's my best friend! He said it intentionally too," I said, the tears now streaming down my face. "I guess I did say he had a big ego, but he called me much worse things! Maybe he's right, maybe I am an annoying bitch."

"Ally! You are not a bitch in any way, shape, or form. You're one of the nicest people I know! Austin was just really angry and took it out on you," Trish exclaimed. She sat down on the bed beside Dez. "We all know it wasn't his fault you were stung, even Austin does, he's just in denial about it because he's really upset that you got hurt, so he's blaming himself. Therefore, when you tried to say it wasn't his fault, he got really angry because, again, he's in denial."

I stared at her in shock. "Where did that explanation come from?"

Trish smiled. "I have my moments."

I shook my head. "I'm still upset with him though, but thanks for the talk anyways."

"No problem," Trish replied.

Dez, who was quiet this whole time, spoke up. "Don't worry, Austin will come around, he just needs time." He squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry about your mom Ally, I had no idea."

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Dez. No one knows except my family and Trish, and you now."

At that moment, Dez's cell started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Austin," he said apologetically as he picked it up.

"Hey Austin, whatsup?" I couldn't hear Austin on the other line, but Trish motioned for Dez to put it on speaker.

"Trish, it's private!" I mouthed to her.

Dez shook his head. "Its fine," he mouthed at me, and put it on speaker.

(Austin in _italics_)

"_Want to come over and play video games? I just got a new one that I think you'll love," _Austin said through the phone.

Dez looked at me and Trish. "Uh, sorry man. I'm, uh, kind of busy right now."

"_What can you possibly be doing that you'd turn down video games for?" _Austin asked.

Trish was motioning around with her hands to Dez. "I'm, uh," Trish put two fingers at the top of her head like alien antennae. I noticed what she was doing and I put my arms out in front of me like a zombie. "Playing dress up?" Dez said, confused. Trish and I stared at him.

There was silence on Austin's end. Finally, "_You're playing dress up?" _he asked disbelievingly.

"You idiot! It's a Zalien!" Trish screeched at Dez, then into the phone she said, "We're at the theatre watching Zaliens!"

"_Trish? Since when do you hang out with Dez voluntarily?" _Austin asked.

"Um, I thought I'd give it a try." She looked at me and Dez and mouthed, _Yeah that works, _before continuing on. "Um, we're watching Zaliens."

"_Is Ally with you guys?"_ He sounded pissed off again. That jerk.

Trish looked at me and I shook my head fast. "Uh, no she's not. She mentioned that her foot was hurting so she stayed home. Plus, she didn't want to come anyways, she hates horror movies, remember?"

"_Oh yeah," _Austin said quietly. "_Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Give the phone back to Dez." _Oh right, he didn't know he was on speaker.

We waited a couple seconds so it made it seem like Trish was handing the phone to Dez, then Dez started talking again.

"It's me again. I'll text you later, okay? Maybe we can hang later," he told Austin.

"_Yeah, sounds good. Have fun. See ya," _he said, hanging up.

Dez hung up as well. "Man, I hate lying to him."

I spoke up. "I do too, under normal circumstances, but I'm mad at him." I sighed. "Maybe I should go apologize."

Trish looked alarmed. "What? No! Austin should be the one to apologize first, Alls, not you. I know you feel bad about saying he had a big ego and that you know it wasn't his fault, but he's in the wrong here."

I glanced at the door and back to Trish, and then sat back down. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am," she said. "Now, cheer up honey! Oh, and I need to go get fired, so you two can wait at the front of the store for me. I'll be there in a few minutes." She took off towards the manager's office.

Dez and I headed to the front of the store, and waited for Trish. A few seconds later, a lady came running towards us, and bolted through the doors. Trish's manager was running after her, yelling, "Thanks for shopping at Sweet Dreams! Come again soon!" He glared at Trish, who was behind him trying not to laugh. "Trish, you're fired!"

She staged a sad face. "Oh, nooooo." She sulked over to where Dez and I stood.

"Guess who just got fired?" she exclaimed happily when the manager was out of earshot.

"What did you do to that lady?" Dez asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just gave her some false advertising about the store's products and such in front of my manager, no biggie," she said.

"Oh, Trish," I said laughing, shaking my head. "Let's head over to the mall and find something to do there."

Trish and Dez nodded in agreement and we all piled into Dez's car and headed towards the mall. I needed something to get Austin off of my mind.

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it, it was pretty hard to right, but I thought it turned out good! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can start writing it because I have lots of studying to do for a big science test I have coming up next week. Hopefully I update soon! Thanks for reading, and read and review please. The more reviews i get, the faster i'll upload... :) Plus, sorry for mistakes if there are any!**

**Joelle xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! This is probably the last chapter in this story, and Austin and Ally are going to make up in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Ally POV<span>

When we got to the mall, Trish, Dez, and I went to Sonic Boom so I could check in with my dad. We found him unpacking a box of instruments.

"Hey Dad," I said.

He looked up from the box. "Oh hey honey, Dez, Trish," he nodded at the two of them. "What are you three up to?"

"I was just stopping in to check in with you. We're heading over to the food court, okay?" I told him.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Have fun!"

We left the store and headed over to the food court to grab a bite to eat. As soon as we were about to get into line at the Burger Stand, Trish froze.

"Uh, let's head over to Candy Land instead," she said suddenly, trying to steer me and Dez away.

"What, why?" Dez said, looking behind Trish. He obviously saw what Trish was looking at before. "Oh, yeah, Trish is right, let's go!"

"But I want a burger! Why can't we stay he-" I started to say, but stopped myself as I finally saw what they were looking at.

Austin was at the front of the line getting his food that he ordered, and was in the process of paying. We weren't quick enough to ditch, however, with my damn crutches, and he turned around and saw us.

Trish and Dez exchanged nervous glances with each other, then between me and Austin.

"Um, you guys go on ahead, I'm just going to head to Candy Land," I said quietly, breaking eye contact with Austin.

"I'll come with you," Trish said, and before I could argue, she gave Dez a knowing glance and then glanced towards Austin, and Dez understood.

"C'mon buddy, let's head over to your house and leave the girls to themselves," he suggested, heading towards Austin and steering him away.

As Trish and I were leaving, I could feel Austin's eyes burning into my skull, and I glanced over my shoulder to, indeed, see him looking at me. He quickly looked away and kept walking with Dez. I could have sworn I saw longing and regret in his eyes. At the thought of him, I suddenly started crying.

Trish looked alarmed. "Ally! What's wrong? Is it your foot again?"

I sniffled and shook my head. "No, Trish, my foot is fine. I feel so bad about Austin; I hate not talking to him. This is all my fault."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you."

I stared at her shocked. "This is the part where you say 'Oh no it's not Ally.' You're not supposed to agree with me about it being my fault!"

"Oh, I don't agree with you on that, I meant I agree with you on how you said you hate not talking to him. It's super weird and unnatural that you two aren't talking. When you two are fighting, Dez and I feel like we have to pick sides because you're just Austin and Ally, not Austin_&_Ally_._ Does that make sense?" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does. Thanks Trish." I gave her a big hug.

"Not a problem, that's what best friends are for," she said.

"Austin and I were best friends before the fight!" I wailed at the mention of 'best friends' and broke down crying again.

Trish sighed. "Oh, dear."

* * *

><p>**PAGE BREAK**<p>

Austin POV

"Dez, this sucks," I said as we were playing video games at my house.

Dez nodded. "I know, man, I'm kicking your butt today!"

"What? No, not that. I meant it sucks not talking to Ally. I feel so bad about our fight. It's all my fault. I miss her too," I said.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up over it. There's a simple solution to fix this whole mess," Dez said.

"Really? What does the amazing Dezmo have in mind?" I asked hopefully.

"Apologize to her," he said matter-of-factly.

_I would have appreciated anything but that, _I thought to myself.

"Um, no way, I'm not apologizing first, she needs to. She started the whole thing," I said angrily, going back to playing the video game.

"I hate to break it to you man, but it should be you apologizing first, not Ally, and Trish agrees with me," Dez told me.

At that, I paused the game. "Hey!" Dez complained.

I stood up. "I can't believe you guys are taking her side! She was too stubborn to admit that it was my fault she was stung by that damn jellyfish. She always has to be right, plus she said I had a huge ego!"

"Actually, she said you had a big ego, not huge," Dez replied.

"Not helping," I gritted my teeth.

He put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Okay dude, but she only said you had a big ego. You called her much worse things, plus you-" Dez stopped himself.

"I what?" I pressed.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"No, tell me Dez!" I said.

He shook his head. "It's for Ally to tell you, not me. When you two are on speaking terms again," he added.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Honestly, Austin, are you willing to risk your friendship with Ally over a fight about whose fault it was that she got stung?" Dez asked.

I sat in silence for a second before whispering, "Of course not."

Dez nodded. "Well then, get up off your butt and go apologize to her." He started pushing me towards the door.

I planted my feet to the ground. "I can't right now, she probably hates me. You saw the way she ditched the food court as soon as she saw me today."

"Yeah, but that's because she thinks you don't want anything to do with her. Plus, she's still upset and hurt about what you called her," Dez said.

I turned around to look at him. "Is she really that upset?"

Dez nodded. "She said she cried herself to sleep last night, cried two hours after she left your house, and she started balling again today at Sweet Dreams."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, man."

I shook my head and sighed. "Look, I need some time, okay? I just need to clear my head and figure everything out."

"Whatever, just don't wait too long. I hate seein' my best bud like this." Dez looked at his watch. "I've got to go, I have elephant riding lessons."

_There's the old Dez_, I thought. "See you," I said. Just as he was leaving, I said, "Hey Dez?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

"No problem." He closed to door behind him

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a book, and chucked it across the room in anger. But not in anger at Ally this time. I was angry at myself.

_Oh, Ally, I'm such a jerk, _I thought.

* * *

><p>**TWO DAYS LATER**<p>

Ally POV

Trish brought me home after our girl's day at the spa. She had insisted that we have a little celebration since I could walk again and no longer need crutches, thank god. I still had a slight limp, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Thanks Trish, I'll text you later!" I waved as she pulled out of the driveway.

I headed inside and remembered that my dad was working, so it was just me and Astrid for the day…again.

Since it was Saturday, I quickly ran upstairs to change into skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a faded red plaid shirt that I left unbuttoned. I threw my hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck, put on some slippers and went back downstairs to find Astrid.

I found her curled up in a ball on the couch in the living room.

"Well Astrid, since I can walk again, I'll take you for a walk. How does that sound?" I said to her.

She lifted her head and looked at me as if she just noticed I was there, then put it back down.

I scratched her ears. "Okay then, how about playing outside in the backyard instead?"

She perked up at the word 'play' and bolted for the screen door leading to my backyard.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." I followed her to the door and opened it to let her out first, me bringing up the rear.

She grabbed her chew toy, which was a long rope with a squeaky bird at the end, trotted over and dropped it by my feet, tail wagging expectantly. I picked it up and threw it across my big yard, and she happily ran after it, yapping as she went. I couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

I walked over to the stereo I had outside and turned on some tunes. The song was "We Do It (Primo)" by Colette Carr. **(A/N: Ccarr fans, you know what I'm talking about! :) if you don't, go look her up and the song, she's awesome and her music has such good beats!) **

As the song played from the speakers, I sat down in the middle of the yard and Astrid came over, ready for another round of fetch. We played for about half and hour, as my puppy has tons of energy, and I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in three days.

But that was short lived. I was in the middle of a game of tug of war on the ground with Astrid when I heard the gate of the fence opening.

I glanced up to see who it was and I had to do a double take. Austin was leaning against the gate with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with his whistle and dogchain, jeans with the signature chain, and his blue high-tops.

"Hi," he said quietly.

I game him a small wave in greeting, not trusting myself to speak. Astrid noticed he was standing there and ran over to him.

Austin bent down and petted her. "Hey girl. Having fun playing with Ally?"

Astrid yapped and wagged her tail in answer, causing Austin to chuckle.

"Well that's good then." He picked her up and she started licking his face. She had always loved Austin. I almost smiled at the sight of it. He carried her over to where I was sitting quietly in the grass and put her down beside me.

My favourite song "Sex" by Colette Carr **(A/N: my favourite song at the moment as well!)** decided at that particular moment to blare through the speakers. _Really? _I mentally cursed.

Austin gestured at my foot. "Crutches gone?"

I nodded. "Yep, yesterday."

"That's good." He shifted awkwardly before saying, "Um, can we talk?"

"About what?" I asked bitterly.

"You know exactly what, Ally," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm probably too annoying, stubborn, and bitchy to listen to anyone else but myself talk, right?" I said. Yes, that was kind of harsh, but I'm a girl with issues, and I was still mad at him.

"Ally-"Austin started, but I cut him off.

"Let's go inside. I don't need the neighbours complaining if this turns into a screaming match again." I stood up and scooped up Astrid before making my way inside, Austin following behind me.

"I was hoping it wouldn't end up like that again," he said as he shut the screen door behind him.

I set my dog down and she walked out of the room. Bet she could sense the tension. Smart dog.

"I don't want it to either," I replied as I leaned against the counter looking at him.

He stood silently against the wall with his arms crossed for a minute before finally speaking. "Look Ally, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days, and I realized that I was wrong. With Dez's help," he added.

I stared at him. "Finally admitting it wasn't your fault?"

He glanced at me. "I think I always kind of knew, I just didn't want to believe it because I hate when you're hurt, Ally. So I thought it would be better if I blamed myself, but look how well that turned out.

"And words can't even describe how terrible I feel about calling you all of those names, I didn't mean any of it, Ally, you've got to believe me," he pleaded. "You have to know I would never, EVER, call you those names on purpose." His voice cracked with emotion, and his eyes were glistening.

I sighed. "I do believe you Austin, but you really hurt me. Plus you-" my voice cracked as I felt tears stinging my eyes as well. "You brought up my mom."

He looked confused for a second, and I didn't blame him. He had no idea. But after a few seconds, realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, Ally, I-" he started, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Stop. I should probably tell you why my mom isn't around before you say anything. I should have told you this a long time ago." I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"When I was ten, my mother had just picked me up from Heather's place and we were driving home when we came up to a busy intersection. Some idiot ran a red light, and I remember my mom-" my voice caught in my throat, and I cleared it. "Um, all I remember is my mom screaming and the impact of the crash.

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed with my dad by my bedside. The first thing I asked him was 'Where's mommy?' and I still have the image of my father breaking down into sobs. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry, which made me freak out. I kept asking him where Mom was, but he couldn't. I finally found out that the driver who ran the red light had apparently t-boned our vehicle and I was luckily on the passenger's side."

Austin was standing there as pale as a ghost and looking as guilty as I've ever seen him, just staring at me, listening intently.

"My mom wasn't as lucky. She never made it off the crash sight," I finally sobbed. I turned around, put my face in my hands, and cried.

"Oh, Ally," I heard Austin whisper. I heard him come up behind me and I felt him wrap his strong arms around me. He rested his chin on my head, and I don't know how it didn't feel uncomfortable with me shaking with sobs. Feeling his arms around me again made me realize how much I actually missed my best friend, my partner, over the past few days, which only made me cry harder.

Austin gently pulled me away from the counter and to the couch where he sat us down. He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head in his chest while his arms tightened around me in a protective way.

"I had no idea Alls, I'm so sorry," he said quietly into my hair as he stroked it and cradled me. He started shushing me softly.

I shrugged weakly in his arms. "It's not your fault, I should've told you sooner," I said thickly.

I felt him shake his head. "No, I would have rather you waited until you were ready than you do it just because you felt you had to. I feel like such a jerk."

"Its fine Austin, it's done. We're okay now." I replied softly, rubbing his arm affectionately.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while I calmed down.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you over these past few days," Austin finally said.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I missed you too. And I'm sorry."

He looked startled. "What are you sorry for?"

"Saying you had a big ego and arguing with you over such a little thing," I replied.

He scoffed. "Ally, you don't need to be sorry over that, you were right the whole time."

"Let's just promise that we're never going to fight over something stupid like that again," I said, standing up.

He followed suit. "Deal." He held out his arms. "Do I get a hug from my best friend? I haven't gotten one in three days and my arms missed you as much as I did," he grinned, his usual charm returning.

I smiled in return and stepped into his arms, mine going around his neck and his going around my waist. He put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Besides," he whispered in my ear. "I do have a big ego, I'll admit it. That's okay though, at least I'm still handsome," he teased.

I giggled, pulled back, and playfully hit his arm. "Oh, it's good to have you back, Austin Moon."

**A/N: There's the last chapter of this story! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so I hope I did it justice. Hope you guys liked Austin and Ally's reunion, it was hard to try and get it in character, but I liked how it turned out. But of course, my opinion doesn't matter, yours does! So please review and tell me what you thought! I've got another story coming up soon, so stay tuned!**

**Joelle xx **

**Follow me on twitter? joellemc29**


End file.
